Swain/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." - Swain is the Grand General of Noxus, visionary ruler of an expansionist nation that reveres only strength. Though he was cast down and crippled in the Ionian wars, he seized control of the empire with ruthless determination. Now, Swain commands his warhosts from the front lines, marching against a coming darkness that only he can see. In a swirl of sacrifice and secrets, the greatest secret of all is that the true enemy lies within. |-| 2nd= "If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." - The earliest account of Swain's existence comes from a Noxian infirmary doctor's notes. According to them, Swain limped into the ward without cry or complaint; his right leg was snapped in half, with bone protruding from the skin. A small, scowling bird seemed affixed to his shoulder. The doctor gawked in horror as the young adolescent answered questions about his health and age with a calm, even stare. Even behind the echoing crack as the sand counterweights reset his tibia, Swain's measuring gaze never flickered, nor did his eyes twitch from the pop of his fibula. He refused the doctor's recommendation of magical treatment for the leg's inoperable damage, requesting only a spare crutch before shuffling away. He next surfaced in documents from the Noxian military, although it is evident that they are incomplete. Normally a crippled boy would be turned away in shame from Noxus' proud legion, but the records indicate his first designation was that of a ranking officer. The men who've served under him (and survived) have remained in his charge with unshakable faith and loyalty. He leapt through the High Command's hierarchy, often ascending when superiors requested demotions to join his unit. A cunning strategist, Swain was decorated after every battle he fought, regularly hobbling in contemplation at the front of the assault. His rise to power seemed unceasing until he was suddenly removed from the order of battle prior to the Ionian Invasion - a bewildering decision which reeked of bureaucratic subversion. If Swain was upset by the events which unfolded, he never revealed it. His face was so implacable that it was popularly rumored to be a mask, disguising something utterly inhuman beneath. More controversy surrounded the bird that never left his shoulder, whose name he whispered only to it. |-| 1st= "If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." - The earliest account of Swain's existence comes from a Noxian infirmary doctor's notes. According to them, Swain limped into the ward without cry or complaint: his right leg was snapped in half, with bone protruding from the skin. A small, scowling bird seemed affixed to his shoulder. The doctor gawked in horror as the young adolescent answered questions about his health and age with a calm, even stare. Even behind the echoing crack as the sand counterweights reset his tibia, Swain’s measuring gaze never flickered, nor did his eyes twitch from the pop of his fibula. He refused the doctor’s recommendation of magical treatment for the leg’s inoperable damage, requesting only a spare crutch before shuffling away. He next surfaced in documents from the Noxian military, although it is evident that they are incomplete. Normally a crippled boy would be turned away in shame from Noxus’ proud legion, but the records indicate his first designation was that of a ranking officer. The men who've served under him (and survived) have remained in his charge with unshakable faith and loyalty. He leapt through the High Command's hierarchy, often ascending when superiors requested demotions to join his unit. A cunning strategist, Swain was decorated after every battle he fought, regularly hobbling in contemplation at the front of the assault. His rise to power seemed unceasing until he was suddenly relegated to inactive status prior to the Ionian Invasion - a bewildering decision which reeked of bureaucratic subversion. If Swain was upset by the events which unfolded, he never belied it. His face was so implacable that it was popularly rumored to be a mask, disguising something utterly inhuman beneath. More controversy surrounded the bird that never left his shoulder, whose name he whispered only to it. When Demacia escalated its presence in the League, Swain was immediately returned to active duty. |-|League Judgement= Previous Quotes ;Pick * ;Ban * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Taunt when transformed during * ;Joke * ;Joke when transformed during * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Bear witness to the strength of Noxus!" Special (against player ) *"Pitiful prince!" Player team victory *"Your tactics were cunning!" Player team defeat *"GG!" Previous Abilities mana}}. |description2 = On enemy champion , he instead restores . |targeting = Carrion Renewal is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Carrion Renewal will trigger if Swain lands the final blow on a structure such as a tower. }} Swain commands to fly to the target location, where she remains for 4 seconds. Beatrice will attack enemies within the area, prioritizing the target of , other champions in range and then any target in range. |description2 = Beatrice's attacks each second, dealing magic damage and the target hit. |leveling2 = |Total Magic Damage| }} %}} |description3 = Beatrice deals double damage against minions and executes them . |leveling3 = |Total Increased Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 700 |effect radius= 325 |targeting = Decrepify is a ground-target ability that construct a static, untargetable autonomous unit. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |spellshield = will not block damage or the slow. |additional = *''Decrepify'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Swain's previous orders. }} Swain marks the target area and after a -second delay, talons grab onto enemy units within, dealing magic damage and them for a short duration. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 900 |effect radius= 125 |targeting = Nevermove is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Swain afflicts the target enemy with a curse that amplifies Swain's damage against them by 20% for 4 seconds, while also dealing magic damage to them for the duration. |leveling = |Enhanced Total Magic Damage| }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 625 |targeting = Torment is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = damage over time |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the application of the ability. They will not remove or mitigate a DoT already applied. |additional = }} Swain assumes the form of a demonic raven. While in the form, lesser ravens strike out, one every seconds at up to 5 nearby enemies and dealing magic damage to them, prioritizing champions. Each enemy can only be attacked by one raven at a time and only once per second. |leveling = }} |description2 = Swain heals himself for a small amount against minions and monsters, and for a bigger amount against champions. |leveling2 = |Heal Per Raven Vs. Champions| }} |cooldown = 20 |cost = 25 |costtype = Mana Per Second + 5 Per Additional Second |effect radius= |targeting = Ravenous Flock is a toggled ability with a persistent point blank auto-targeted component when active. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Ravenous Flock has no cast time and does not interrupt Swain's previous orders. * Ravenous Flock is not a channeled ability. As such, crowd control will not stop its effects and will persist throughout the untargetability of . * Although the projected ravens appear to return to Swain after striking a unit, this is purely visual and does not affect his healing in any way. * The mana cost M'' to activate ''Ravenous Flock for s'' seconds is: :: M = s2 + s }} Previous Splash Art North America= Swain OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Swain Swain OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Swain Swain NorthernFrontSkin old.jpg|1st Northern Front Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin old.jpg|1st Bilgewater Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Bilgewater Swain Swain TyrantSkin old.jpg|1st Tyrant Swain |-|China= Swain OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Swain Swain NorthernSkin Ch.jpg|Northern Front Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Bilgewater Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Bilgewater Swain Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 528 from . ** Health growth increased to 102 from 90. ;V7.14 * ** Fixed a bug causing the first raven to visually spawn from the blue side fountain. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed some busted textures on the claws. ;V6.23 * ** '''Tyrant Swain's' Nevermove claws no longer wiggle when enemies try to move while rooted. ;V6.13 * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 10. ** Initial lockout on recast increased to 2 seconds from . ;V6.11 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal vs. champions reduced to from . ** Actual AP ratio for heal against champions is instead of . ;V6.10 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. * ** Now executes minions below 10 health. ** Tooltip now shows total damage dealt against minions and non-minions. ** Fixed a bug where spell effects like and weren't applying properly. * ** Healing vs. non-champions changed to from 15% damage dealt. ** Healing vs. champions changed to from 75% damage dealt. ** Now prioritizes targets closest to Swain instead of picking them at random (still prioritizes champions over non-champions). ;V6.9 May 9th Hotfix:' * ** Damage per second increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug that caused ''Ravenous Flock to have a cast time. ;V6.9 * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1800 from 1500. * ** Mana restoration increased to (1 level)}} from (1 level)}}. * ** Swain commands Beatrice to the fly to the target location, where she remains for 4 seconds. Beatrice will attack enemies within the area, prioritizing the target of , other champions in range and then any target in range. Beatrice's attacks deal magic damage and . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to from 8 at all ranks. ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Deals double damage against minions. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Damage amplification increased to 20% at all ranks from %. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Mana cost increased per second reduced to 5 at all ranks from . ** Number of ravens increased to 5 from 3. ** Heal from minions reduced to 15% from 25% of damage dealt. ** Ravenous Flock cannot select the same target twice in a row. ;V5.24 * ** duration reduced to seconds from 2 at all ranks. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 374 from 324. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V3.13 * ** Now additionally restores on champion kill/assist. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.141 * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 500 from 480. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Fixed a bug with Swain's skins that caused the game to hitch on the first time cast. ;V1.0.0.138 * General ** Basic attack frame speed increased. * ** Upkeep cost reduced to mana from . ;V1.0.0.133 * * Fixed a bug where Swain had reduced mana regeneration while active. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Now prioritizes champions instead of choosing targets randomly. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Now heals Swain for 75% of the damage dealt versus champions and 25% versus minions instead of 50% regardless of the target. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Now heals Swain for 50% of the actual damage dealt to enemies (instead of 50% of the raw damage the ability deals). ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. ;V1.0.0.107 * reworked ** New passive: Restores Swain a flat amount of mana equal to 9 (+1 per level) after killing an enemy unit. ** Old passive: Increases Swain's base mana regeneration by 300% by 5 seconds after killing an enemy unit. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Leash range slightly increased. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. * ** Cooldown decreased to 10 seconds from 15. * Updated Swain's recommended items. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana regeneration bonus increased to 300% from 250%. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it would slow through or . ** Fixed a bug where the damage portion sometimes would not stop after breaking the leash. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.102 Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Swain gains increased mana regeneration for 5 seconds upon killing a unit. * (Q) ** Swain sets his raven to cripple an enemy. Over the next three seconds, the target takes damage over time and is slowed. * (W) ** Swain marks a target area. After a short delay, mighty talons grab hold of enemy units dealing damage and rooting them. * (E) ** Swain afflicts his target, dealing damage to them over time and causing them to take increased damage from Swain's attacks. * (Ultimate) ** Toggle: Swain transforms into the form of a raven, during this time up to 3 lesser ravens strike out at nearby enemies each second. Swain is healed for half the damage dealt by the ravens. }} Category:Swain Category:Champion history Category:Champion judgements